


La Estatua De Un Ángel De Hielo

by Dan_tiger_lion



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_tiger_lion/pseuds/Dan_tiger_lion
Summary: En la ciudad Crypton es navidad y Miku y Luka se encontraban en el parque ¿ Que regalo le va dar Miku a Luka ? ¿ Y Luka a Miku ?





	La Estatua De Un Ángel De Hielo

Es la víspera de navidad en Crypton y por unas calles de esa ciudad iban dos personas agarradas de las manos la primera persona tenía el cabello largo de color rosa y de ojos azules mientras la otra persona tenía el cabello de color azul turquesa igual largo pero lo traía amarrado en dos coletas como la de la chilindrina

Miku: Que tanta gente ay

Luka: Es lógico Miku es navidad

Miku: Oh mira vamos a ver esa tienda

Luka: De acuerdo

Miku y Luka recorrieron por todas las tiendas que había solo a ver que había una vez que recorrieron todas las tiendas se dirigieron al parque donde siguieron caminando agarradas de la manos en eso se detienen enfrente de un estatua de un ángel de hielo a admirarlo

Miku: Mira Luka que hermoso es esa estatua de ángel

Luka: Si lo es pero no tan hermoso como tu Miku

Miku: Ay qué cosas dices Luka

Luka: Es la verdad para mi eres la más hermosa del mundo pero me gustaría más que tuvieras el cabello suelto

En eso Luka les quita los listones de Miku para que su cabello estuviera suelto y elegante

Luka: Así está bien

Miku: Se ve que te encanta mucho mi cabello

Luka: Para serte sincera me encanta tu cabello así suelto te ves mas hermosa

Miku: Oh Luka

El reloj de Luka dieron las doces y Luka decidió que ya es la hora de darle su regalo a Miku

Luka: Feliz Navidad Miku

Miku: Que es

Luka: Ábrelo

Miku abrió el regalo que le dio Luka y la sorpresa que se llevó Miku a ver el regalo era una cadena de oro en la cual Luka le ayudo ponérsela

Miku: Oh Luka es hermoso muchas gracias amor

Luka: No hay de que

Miku: Ten esto es tuyo

Miku le entrega su regalo a Luka esta abre su regalo y la sorpresa que se lleva a ver todos los discos de las sagas de Grand Theft Auto y otro disco que es de X-men apocalipsy mutant ya que a Luka le gusta jugar mucho los videojuegos y pues con el regalo que le dio Miku no salía de su trance

Luka: Esto es asombroso gracias mi amor son los videojuegos que yo quería en serio muchas gracias Miku

Miku: Sabia que te iban a gustar

Luka: Muchas gracias amor

Ambas se abrazaron y se dieron un beso muy apasionado enfrente de la estatua del ángel y así fue que se la pasaron la navidad las dos juntas.


End file.
